A Frozen Love
by BlackBeautyRose
Summary: Elsa Arendelle's life turns upside down as she risks her own life to save Anna's. Brought back to life and turned into a spirit by the Man In The Moon, Elsa thinks she will remain alone forever without Anna. That is, until she met Jack Frost... Please Review if you like it or not :)!
1. Chapter 1

Note - I do not own ROTG or Frozen. All credit and characters go to their rightful owners. The plot and storyline belong to me.

Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

I was standing on the balcony of my ice-made castle when a voice called out to me

"Elsa, Elsa!" A gleeful voice shouted

"What is she doing here?!" I asked myself as I manifested a staircase made of ice from the balcony I was on to the ground

I quickly staggered down the steps, having to lift up my light blue shimmery dress a little to avoid tripping

As soon as I protruded from the icy staircase, I saw a sillouhete out in the distance running towards me

"Anna!" I shouted to my sister, "What are you doing out here?! You know how dangerous it can be, especially out here by yourself!"

"But Elsa!" She whined, "I wanted to introduce you to somebody!"

"Who could be so important that you come running here, all by yourself, just so you can tell me?!" I retorted angrily

"His name is Hans, and he says he is a prince!" She shrieked happily, "And I also thinks he likes me!"

I froze on the spot. I had heard about Hans from a couple of tourists out in the village. I was the only one who could hear them whispering to each other, but of course, I didn't mean to eavesdrop

"There's this prince called Hans" One of them had said, "I hear that his kingdom is having a hard time prospering, so he's out to search for princesses to marry so that he can take their kingdom's riches!"

"That's horrible! Does anybody else know about this and what's he's planning to do?!" Another one asked

"No, but he threatens to kill anybody who speaks to anyone of his plans" The other one replied, "I happened to walk by his palace gates and heard of him speaking about what he was going to do!"

"We'll be in trouble if he finds out we know!"

"Yeah I know, that's why we had to move from his kingdom."

"It's not safe here, let's go back to that hotel."

I had watched them walk off hurriedly then. A prince named Hans eh? Well he wasn't going to get my kingdom, Or Anna, or I myself. I mustn't let my guard down.

"Hans you say?" I ask Anna as I walk to her side, "Take me to him."

Anna's POV

Within 20 minutes, we had arrived back at the palace

Geez, I wonder why sis got so choked up at the mention of Prince Han's name

I sighed inwardly, Prince Hans is SO dreamy. I hope I'm able to marry him in the near future. That would be SO romantic.

Anyway, Prince Hans was waiting for us in the guest room. He was sitting quietly and patiently on one of the chairs in the middle of the room, hands folded on his lap

"I see you've been calmly waiting for our arrival." Else said with respect, though somehow her voice had a cold edge to it.

Prince Hans nodded his handsome head. "Yes. I wanted your approval first and also the honor of meeting you, my highness."

"Approval of what?" Elsa asks suspiciously, but her voice remains calm and collected.

"Your approval of marrying Princess Anna." He smoothly replied

O. MI. GOD. DID HE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK HE SAID...?!

"She is a very fair lady I must say." He continued cooly, "I simply MUST be ruling this kingdom by her side."

"Since when do you think you have the right to rule this kingdom and marry my sister?!"

I think my sis has finally lost her cool

"And if you don't remember, then I am the Queen. I call the shots around here NOT you!" She said angrily

"Hmph." Prince Hans simply said, "We'll see about that soon."

And with that, he gracefully got up from his chair and glided out the door out into the village where his horse carriage awaited for him.

"What was that?!" I shouted angrily at Elsa

"He's not good for you."

"But that was my one and only chance of marrying an actual prince!"

"He's a bad man."

I couldn't believe that she could stay so calm after rejecting Prince Han's proposal for me! I had been waiting literally ALL my life for a prince to catch notice of me! And now here Elsa is, saying he's not good enough for me!

"I-I hate you!"

I pushed past Elsa, running out into the palace halls and into my bedroom chamber.

I was going to marry Prince Hans wether she liked it or not!

Han's POV

Tch. That Queen Elsa is a pain the ass. She probably knows of my plans if I manage to get a hold of that brat Anna. But I doubt she'll tell her little sister because I think she knows of the consequences if she ever told anyone.

I mentally laugh evily just thinking of all the gold and treasures I would smuggle from this kingdom once I marry the brat.

I was sitting in my carriage and was on my way to the hotel I was going to stay at in the village until that Elsa woman agrees to let me marry the Anna brat.

"What're we goin' to do now boss?" One of my loyal servants asked me, "Now that the queen knows about're plans, she'll definitely not let you marry the princess."

"Don't worry." I simply replied, "I'll just have to lure the Anna brat to me. It seems she's already taken a liking to me."

I smiled inwardly

"We will need to devise a plan to trick the Anna brat into bringing the riches to us."

"Certainly master."

Author Note - Hey guys! Just here to let you know that this is my first fanfic and that you won't be seeing Jelsa until maybe Chapter 3 since I need to set up the plot and storyline first. I'll be updating at least every one or two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note - I know, I said I would only be updating once a week but the follows got me giddy and I quickly wrote another chapter xDD

Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

It hurt me when Anna said those words. She thought I was just being mean because I had rejected Prince Hans Proposal to her. But it had to be done, she would have gotten hurt. And besides, Prince Hans was just out to get our kingdom's money.

I had watched Anna run to her room, crying. It had broken my heart.

"Oh well." I muttered to myself, "I'll just go back to my castle."

I then informed my palace maids that I was going out again for a bit.

I walked out of the palace, through the village, and through the forest that seperated my castle from the kingdom. I finally arrived at my safe haven.

I went inside and walked up to the balcony in my room.

I always found peace here in my private ice palace that I had made for myself.

"Hey there!" A chirpy voice exclaimed suddenly

I turned around to find Olaf, my talking snowman, jumping around my room.

"Olaf!" I said happily and ran over to him and hugged him

"How you doin'?"

"Not so great right now."

"Aww, what happened?"

"Well," I paused to think how I should explain this, "There's this dangerous prince and he wants to marry Anna. But he only wants riches and would wind up hurting Anna sooner or later. So I rejected his proposal to Anna and now she's upset."

"Oh! And that reminds me, can you keep an eye on that prince for me? I know he won't get that discouraged so easily so he's probably going to create a plan." I stated

"Hm sure! I'll be sure to tell you if he does anything suspicious!" Olaf replied rather cheerfully

"Thanks." I said relieved

I watched him hop off into the forest from my balcony

Han's POV

"Ha! I came up with something!" I exclaimed excitedly

The guys around the table looked at me expectendly

"How about I ask the Anna brat that we marry privately and that she ALSO brings me money! I know the brat has fallen for me already so she'll obviously agree!"

"That's a good idea boss!"

"She'll totally fall for it!"

"I can't wait to see her face when she realizes you just used her!"

Remarks were thrown at me about how genius my plan was

"Let's get started." I grinned evilly

Anna's POV

I can't believe Elsa said I couldn't marry Prince Hans! She is SO going to get it!

I thought angrily to myself

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

A voice said from outside my bedroom door

"Come in." I said warily

It was one of the palace maids. She had something in her hands, though I don't know what

"Ma'am, someone told me to give this to you, but they didn't identify themselves."

She then handed a rosy pink colored envelope to me

"You may go." I said and waved her off

As soon as she closed the door, I went to ripping the envelope to find a letter inside

I roughly pulled the letter out and hastily read it but slowed down once I realized what it said

Dearest Anna,

I know that the queen will not allow us to be married. But I just love you so much that I can't bear the thought of us not being together. I will let us be married privately in the forest at the edge of the village. Wear your best dress. And also, bring treasures so that we may celebrate properly. You have to come right away!

Love, Prince Hans

O. MI. GOD. HE WANTS TO GET MARRIED EVEN THOUGH SIS SAYS WE CAN'T! OMG THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!

I hurriedly ran over to my closet and picked out a dress. It was the dress my mother had given to me before she passed away. It was her wedding dress.

I then rushed to put it on. Then I quickly fixed my hair, put on a little make up, and ran out my bedroom. I burst through the palace doors.

Not caring what anyone thought or what I was doing, I ran through the village and stopped at the edge of the village, which was right by the edge of the forest Hans told me to go to.

I sprinted into the forest despite the frantic shouts echoing behind me

"Princess Anna wait!"

"Where are you going?!"

"It's dangerous out there!"

"We must inform the Queen at once!"

I ran faster and deeper into the woods at the mention of Elsa. No way was I gonna let her ruin my wedding with Prince Hans. I had to hurry to find him.

"Anna over here!" A dreamy voice called out to me from my right

I turn and saw Prince Hans standing under this humongo tree. And he was wearing this tux that made him look even more dreamy

"Prince Hans!" I called and ran to him

He smiled at me. "Did you bring the treasures?"

"Yeah!" I reached into the big basket I was carrying and showed him some stuff

He eyed the gold carefully and then snatched that and the basket I was holding

"Hey! What gives?!" I yelped angrily at him

And then it dawned on me.

No wonder Elsa didn't want me frolicking around with this guy! He was only using me to get money! It broke my heart to think he didn't love at all but it also made me angry. HOW DARE HE THINK HE CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! HOW DARE HE BETRAY ME!

"Give those back!" I shouted desperately at him, trying to snatch away the basket

I was so busy trying to get the basket from him that I hadn't noticed all the men that were beginning to surround us. And they were armed.

Hans smirked at me

"Hey brat, stop shouting!" Hans whispered angrily, "You'll attract guards!"

"NEVER!" I retorted angrily. I started screaming helplessly for help.

"CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE HELPPP!"

"If you're not gonna shut up..." Hans took out a musket, "Then I'm going to have to kill you."

I was terrified, frightened. His musket was pointing straight at me. To think my whole life would end in a snap if he pulled the trigger only once. To think that I would never see Elsa ever again. To think that I had fallen into Hans' trap like the naive girl I was. It frightened me.

"ANNA!" I voice called out to me

Author Note - MWAHAHA CLIFF HANGER, next chapter will be out maybe in 2 days


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

"Anna!" I called to her as loud as I could

Olaf had been wandering in the village again when he saw Anna running into the woods. I was pretty sure Hans had put her up to this. Why else would she sprint into the forest in a wedding gown? It was obvious to everyone that she wanted him after all

Olaf had then come hopping to me to tell me where Anna was going

I had panicked, afraid of what Hans would do to her

I had practically flew past the palace doors, through the village, and into the woods

I ran around the forest trying to find Anna and Hans and then I accidently tripped on a rock

That was when I caught sight of them

The first thing I saw was that Hans was holding a basket full of who-knows-what in his left hand and was pointing a musket straight at Anna's face. There were armed men surrounding them too

Anna looked so scared, more scared than I had ever seen her

I was hiding behind a bush watching them from a very short distance

"Oh great." Hans groaned, "I think someone heard us already!"

"Yeah! And they're going to catch you and send you to prison!" Anna replied boldly, but her voice was shaking

"You little shit!" Hans' expression turned into something of fury and anger, placing his hand on the trigger

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, ANNA! WATCH OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

Just when he was about to pull it, I sprinted from my hiding spot and jumped in front of Anna letting the bullet puncture me instead

The bullet went straight into my chest

At first, my chest felt like it was on fire and God knows what happens if I were anywhere near heat. But the pain quickly subsided after a few moments and was replaced by numbness

Before falling to the ground, into the darkness, I felt like I was being carried by warm soft hands. The last thing I heard was Anna calling my name...

Anna's POV

"NO ELSA!" I cried out and fell to the ground, beside my now dead sister

"No, you can't leave me here by myself! Who will take care of me? WAKE UP!" I frantically shook her shoulders, apparently thinking that would bring her back to life.

Hans and his men had already took off, since people from the village probably heard the noise we made and the gunshot. They dropped their weapons in the process

It was already dark outside and the moon was up in the sky, where the sun once was

Suddenly, a strong but gentle wind lifted Elsa's body into the air. It then carried her higher up towards the sky

"No! Where are you taking my sister?!" I shrieked loudly, trying to reach out and grab Elsa's hand

But it was too late. She was cast to oblivion and I would never see her again

I collapsed on the ground crying

"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa! Are you alright?" Voices shouted out from a distance

Not long after, my palace guards and people from the village emerged from a grove of thick-leaved trees and saw me

"Princess! Are you alright? Where's the Queen?" The guards came over to me and helped me up

"Shes gone." I whimpered hoarsely, "And Hans got away too. He went that way."

"After him!" One of the guards shouted and all of them ran into the direction in which Hans and his men had gone

"Are you hurt Princess? Let's get you back to the palace." The villagers escorted me out if the forest

Elsa's gone

I thought sadly to myself while crying my heart out. What was I going to do now? My parents are gone, and now Elsa's left me too! Why must my life be so miserable? What have I done to deserve this torturous pain?

Hans' POV

My men and I stopped to catch our breaths

"Lucky we got outta there before people came!" One of my men said, out of breath

"Well, at least we got what we came for." I smirked, holding up the basket full of all kinds of treasure

My men cheered rather loudly

Before I could tell them all to shut up and that people would discover us if they kept raging on like hooligans, guards came up behind us and quickly handcuffed us, almost like they came on cue

"You're under arrest for stealing, kidnapping the Princess, and murdering the Queen!" One of them said with defiance in his voice

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Another guard said while snatching the basket full of gold from my now locked-together hands

"Psh. Like I care about what happens to those stupid women." I muttered under my breath before we were all taken away, sent back to our home kingdom to spend the rest of our lives in prison

Author Note - I tried to make this chapter longer than the rest so sorry if I failed but I hope you still liked it! And, I know I promised you Jelsa on this chapter but I had to make it emotional xD. I promise you guys there will be a little Jelsa near the end of chapter 4! Anyway Winter Break is over and school is back on so I think I won't be able to update on school days ;(( LOVE U GUYS XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

When I woke up, I felt like I was floating on a big chunk of nothingness. I couldn't see anything, nor feel anything

I tried to open my eyes, but it was like my eyelids weighed a thousand pounds. I couldn't move my hands or legs either

Suddenly, I heard faint voices. Maybe I was still half asleep? I asked myself

Wake up, wake up! I thought to myself

The voices were getting louder and louder with each passing second

When I finally found enough strength to open my eyes just a tiny bit, I slightly turned my head to the left and found myself lying on a bed that covered the entire length of my body

I turned my head back up, and found myself staring at the moon

Only the moon had a shadow in the form of a man in it. I gasped and bolted upright

"She is awake." A masculine voice said from behind me

I turned to see the owner of the voice. He was tall and maybe fat. He looked young and old at the same time and had white hair. He was wearing this red jumpsuit thing. He had his arms crossed as his eyes traveled my body

I shivered, but I dought he noticed. But what caught my attention was that there were four other people in the room I was in. A hole was in the middle of the ceiling, explaining why I could see the moon clearly

I turned my attention back to the four other people

I could see that one of them was a girl. She had fine light green feathers covering her body and green wings. She had a kind of a light pink face with magenta colored eyes. Oh, and did I mention she looked like a hummingbird?

The next person was - no, wait. Scratch that. He was a bunny. But unlike a normal bunny, he was huge. He also had this dark aura around him, like a warning not to mess with him

The next guy was petite. His whole entire body was gold colored. He looked nice enough to tell me what was going on and where I was. He had these tiny grains of sand falling from his hands

The last guy was - whoa. He looked like the male version of me, except that his skin was a tad lighter, hair whiter, and his eyes more dark blue. He was really cute. He wore this brown tape - pants thing, I don't know. He wore a light blue sweater and was holding a cane in his hands. He was shoeless. He was also looking at me as if I were the most gorgeous thing in the world to him

The hummingbird girl must've seen that I was frightened by them, because she flew over to my side, and held my hand reassuringly.

"Stop it guys, you're scaring her!" She said matter-of-factly, and they all turned away from me

"Sorry about that." She smiled apologetically, "My name's Tooth. What yours?"

"E-Elsa." I replied shyly

"Elsa? Pretty name. The russian guy's North-" "I'm not russian!" "-The kangaroo is Bunny-" "Eh! I'm a bunny, mate!" "-The cute guy's Sand Man-" Sand Man starting making these images with his sand over his hand, "And he's Jack Frost." She finished

Tooth then flew over to the guys and started arguing with them about having manners in front of the "new guardian and spirit"

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Jack." The guy named Jack said suddenly. I turned to find that he held his hand out towards me

"Elsa." I took his hand and gently shook it

Then I placed my hand back down on the bed.

By doing so, I accidentally covered half of the bed in frost

The four people turned to look at me. Jack was looking at the bed as if there was no tomorrow

"Oops. S-sorry." I muttered, looking down at the floor embarassed

"No no, 's okay!" The russian accented guy, or North, said, "And we have 'lot to talk about, but I think Jack here wants to talk to you." He wriggled his eyebrows at Jack. Jack made a snowball and threw it at him

I almost laughed at that

Almost

And with that, he nodded to the other three and left the room with them. Except for Jack

Jack's POV

This girl had the same powers as me! I was amazed when she had made frost cover the bed. I had always thought there was no one like me. And now here the proof is, that I'm not alone

Elsa, that was her name, was just beautiful. She looked like me. Her skin was almost as pale as mine's. Her hair was whiteish - blondish. There were little snowflakes decorated in her hair. Her eyes were a little lighter then my dark blue ones. She was wearing a strapless light blue, shimmery dress that showed of her shoulders.

North and the others had left the room so that we could talk privately

Elsa was nervously playing with her hands and looking down at the floor

I was standing just in front of her, staring

We both just stayed like that until I decided to speak up

"You have the same powers as me." I whispered

Her head snapped up and looked at me with her brilliant blue orbs, "I do?" She asked

"Yeah." I manifested a snowflake with my hands and then presented it to her

She inspected it carefully

"O-oh." Was also she managed to say

"So... What's your story?" I asked her

"S-story?" She looked at me questioningly

"Yeah. Like what made you a spirit." I replied

"U-um, well... I don't really want to talk about it right now, but..." She wavered

"Go on." I urged her on

"Well I was the queen if this kingdom called Arendelle." She started

WHOA. She was a queen?

"I had a little sister named Anna. And did I mention I was born with my powers?"

I shook my head. So the Man In The Moon didn't give her those powers...

"So Anna... She wanted to marry this prince, but he was only out to get the kingdom's wealth... So I told her she couldn't marry him." She stared off into space, "She got upset and went off to find him."

"When I got their, he was about to shoot her, but I got in front of her."

.

.

.

"Wait, am I in heaven? She looked at me wide-eyed

"No, you're a spirit. A spirit that's about to become a guardian that is." I told her

"C'mon. The others have a lot of explaining to do for you." With that I took her hand, which was the same temperature as my hand, and pulled her towards the door

Author Note - Hope you liked this chapter! We're getting a heck of a lot of snow here in Chicago... URGHHH and I got snow on my pants and in my boots!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa's POV

When Jack and I passed through the door, the others were waiting for us in another large room

The room's walls and ceiling were painted red, with stripes of green on them. The floor was made out of flawless wood, no change of tone of brown. There were tables by the walls with tools on them. There were several toys sitting atop them too

As I took in my surroundings, Tooth fake coughed, and my attention returned to the four people sitting in the chairs

We approached them

"Please, have a seat." Tooth told me with a sweet smile

I moved to sit in one of the familiar royal-looking chairs at the front of the room, and so did Jack

"Oi! She ain't mean you mate." Bunny pulled him back by the hood and he fought to get out of his tight grip

They glared intensely at each other for awhile

"Kangaroo." Jack fired an insult at him

"Ice tray." Bunny shot back

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Tooth, who was nearby

"Yep. Always." She whispered back and sighed, "They're worse than five year olds crossing the street!"

I smiled

They just continued to call each other names like that until North had to step in and bang their heads together. That had to hurt

"Oww." They both muttered at the same time

I giggled quietly at that

I then got to the chair and sat down soundlessly

"Vell..." North started

I started getting nervous all over again and fidgeted in my seat, eyes darting around the room. I pressed my hands tightly together

"Well to start off, how do you think you got here Elsa?" Tooth kindly asked me

"Um, w-well.." I stammered

"T-the last thing I-I remembered was j-jumping in f-front o-of my little s-sister to t-take a-a bullet f-for h-her..." I said, reliving the moment when Hans was about to shoot Anna

This time, Sand Man aka Sandy, talked

Well not talked, but depicted fast moving images above his head

"He says that it must be very hard for you." Tooth translated for me

I got this lump in my throat making it difficult for me to speak, so I just did a tiny nod

Tooth must have gotten the message that I didn't want to talk about it because she did a quick change of subject

"Oh! Er, we should probably tell you about what a guardian is! Right guys?" She extended "right"

She got a reply of "yeahs" and "sures"

"Vell, ve basically protect the children if the vorld." North said

"No matter how naughty or nice." Bunny added

"The Man In The Moon selected you to be a guardian Elsa." Tooth said with a little wonder in her voice, "So you must have did something out of an act of..."

She trailed off, waiting for me to fill in the blank that I, apparently, didn't know

Then it hit me that, for me to take a bullet for Anna, I must love her very much. People didn't just do anything for some random person. They first had to care very much for a certain someone to get to the point of doing almost anything for them. In protecting Anna, I had proven at least two things. One, I loved Anna so much, that it made my heart ache. Two, I took the bullet for her out of pure love

"Um.. Love?" I assumed

"Yeah! That must be it!" Bunny said excitedly with his australian accent

"Hmm.. Elsa, the Guardian of Love... I like it!" Tooth exclaimed

"That was faster than the time I took to figure out what I was the guardian of." Jack muttered under his breath, glancing at me then looking away

"So... What do I do as a guardian of love?" I asked rather ecstaticly

"I guess you have to make sure every child loves, and is loved." Jack was the one to answer this time

I nodded understandingly. So I had to make sure no child felt neglected...

I knew how it felt to feel like I was forgotten by everybody. After I had accidently struck Anna with my powers when we were kids, I had to confine myself to my room all the time. Every minute, every hour, every day, every month, every year of my life, I couldn't come out of the room, unless I had to go to the restroom or something like that.

By the time I turned thirteen, my powers had gotten extremely dangerous. I didn't allow my parents to bring me my food anymore, in fear that I might strike them like I did Anna. My father got me white gloves that went to my elbows to try to conceal the powers in my hands. They were a little helpful when we had to go to an important occasion.

That was all before the accident where my parents were involved...

"Say, Elsa..." North said, "How about you go on a mission?"

"Really? What kind of mission?" I said excitedly

"What?! North! She just got here!" Tooth tried to lecture him but Bunny stopped her

"Calm down Tooth. I'm sure she can handle it." He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner

"To find at least one lonely child, and make them feel loved." North replied to me

"Ooh! That's a good one!" Tooth said happily

Sandy depicted an image of a thumbs up over his head

"Er... Can I go with her?" Jack muttered loud enough for everyone in the room to hear

Everyone turned to him with suspicious eyes except me

"I mean.. To see if she does good, you know?" He quickly added

"Hm..." North said, still suspicious

"Sure Jack! But if you do anything to her, I swear I'll pull out every last one of your shiny white teeth!" Tooth tried to threaten him, though she just managed to look silly

The thought of Tooth pulling out Jack's teeth and making dentures out of them made me giggle

"Yeah yeah." Jack grinned at me

I smiled brightly back at him

"Well, let's go." Jack offered his hand to me

I gently put my hand in his larger ones and he pulled me up from the chair

"You ever flew before?" He whispered to me

"No." I whispered back

"Well, you're about to." He had this evil smile on

He jumped up in the air, pulling me up with him

I found us floating

I gasped, surprised that we were actually flying

"Don't let go, or you'll fall." Jack joked

"Haha, very funny." I rolled my eyes

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy watched us as Jack open one of the windows in the room with one sweep of his hand.

We flew out the window

At first, I went into panic mode. Even though I could make bridge-like structures with my ice powers, I was still afraid of heights. I soon got used to the dropping feeling in my stomach

Jack was still holding my hand and never left my side

"WEEEEEE!" I squealed, the exhilerating feeling making me thrilled

Author Note - Sorry if this chapter is short, I had too many homework assignments the past two days xP


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack's POV

Elsa and I flew around the city, unseen

She looked like she was really having fun. I chuckled everytime she let squeals escape her mouth a few times.

She observed every single thing. And I mean everything

"Wow." She breathed eyeing a shiny black Acura parked at the side of the road, "This is very different from Arendelle!"

I had brought us to a city very far from the kingdom she was the queen of, not wanting her to feel depressed by the sad memories she had made there

"What is it called?" She asked curiously, still looking at the vehicle she thought strange

"It's called a car." I replied. Geez, she had much to learn about modern times. Of course, she came from a much more royal part of the world, so she didn't know much

"Whoa.." She said in awe, "Well, let's get back to the mission."

"'Kay." I simply said

"Hmm. Where to find a neglected child.." She said thoughtfully

We were still floating in the air, so I set us both on the ground causing slight frost to appear on the ground. I sat on the curb of the street, not far from where Elsa was

"Oh! I know!" She exclaimed excitedly, "What are those buildings called? Where children with no parents live?"

"You mean an orphanage?" I asked, standing up and moving to her side

"Yeah that! Do you know where one is?" She asked me, practically hopping up and down

Gosh, she was really excited about this

Anyway I replied, "Yeah. I think there's one not far from here. It's about fifteen blocks from here."

"Okay! Let's get going!" She screamed and ran in a random direction

"Hey! Wrong way!" I called, catching up to her and making her turn around, "It's this way."

I pointed towards the opposite direction

"Oh." She blushed, but not enough to mess up her pale complexion

I smirked, then had the sudden urge to touch her face

I reached down towards her face with my non-holding staff hand, but before I could caress her cheek, she ran off towards the direction I just pointed at

"Let's go!" She yelled out at me, gesturing for me to follow her

I groaned, somehow upset that I couldn't get to cup her face in my hands. That I couldn't get to run my hand along her smooth jaw. That I couldn't get to move my hand down to her waist, pulling her close to me. That I couldn't get to lean down and push my lips up against hers...

No, wait. What was I thinking?! Was I crazy?! Thinking about Elsa in a very perverted way... I remembered what Tooth said about pulling out my teeth. I mentally shivered. I had taken her warning seriously

Nevermind that

"Wait up!" I called to Elsa, who was already a good distance far from me, flying up and following and her

She turned back to laugh at me, then went back to running like her life depended on it

"Can't catch up to me!" She loudly squealed in delight

I groaned

I was only letting her win to get her to have some fun. Being a queen must mean no snowball fights, no snowman building, no ice skating...

I had gotten over my fear of skating. What even caused that fear in the first place was when I was still human. I had tricked my little sister into skating on thin ice. I didn't want to think about what came after that...

Elsa's POV

I had raced Jack to the orphanage

I had to say, that was the most fun I had in years

In about ten minutes we arrived at the orphanage

"Oh my." I muttered in horror

The orphanage was way different than the one in Arendelle

It was more dreary looking, with its paint peeling off its walls, with its slightly cracked windows, with the unwelcoming vibe coming from it. Even the parking space meant for the orphanage was empty

"It looks.. depressing." I added quietly

The orphanage back home was more lively, more animated. Kids there would fling themselves at me, laughing whenever I came to visit. I had commanded an order to paint the walls bright colours, like yellow and pink. The orphanage here was nothing like it

"Yeah.." Jack said looking down

We both just stood there, looking at the orphanage

I finally spoke up after a few moments

"Well.." I cleared my throat, "Let's get inside."

Just then, an even more dreary looking person opened the door from inside and walked out

Jack and I took the chance to get inside, flying in without risking drawing any attention to a door that opened by itself

We stayed in midair, not wanting to get frost all over the floor

I looked around

Everything was even dreary looking on the inside

There was a brown desk in the near corner, its wood chipped from old age. There was a woman sitting on a chair behind it, dozing off. She had few papers around her on the desk.

Those must be applications to adopt kids

I thought blandly

I turned to look for children that seemed lonely, neglected

There were none

I looked around the room to see a door

I motioned for Jack to quietly open it with his wind powers

He nodded, understanding

With a slight sweep of his hand the door open wide enough for us to go through it

Luckily for us, it didn't make any creaking noises

I peeked my head in

The sight made me gasp

There were about two dozen kids, all sitting up against the walls. They were wearing literal rags, torn up. I could see that some of them hadn't eaten in about a week! They all looked so sad, that I wanted to cry myself. There was practically nothing else in the room

How had the orphanage been treating these children?

I thought angrily to myself

I jus wanted to come up to them all, and give them big hugs

I nodded at Jack

Somehow, we seemed to know what to do to get these children to lighten up

Jack and I flew up to the ceiling.

He then raised his hands up, but not enough to touch the ceiling

Snow started falling out of nowhere

Most of the children looked up to find snowflakes landing on their noses

Some of them even smiled

At that, I left Jack's side and fell to the ground

I landed safely in the middle of the room

I then placed both of my hands on the floor, causng frost to appear

I waved my hands around to make them into words

You Are Loved

I wrote

They all turned to look at the floor, wide eyed

Some of them even smiled

"Keep it up!" I called victoriously to Jack

He grinned then made more snow pour onto the kids' heads

He developed at least two feet of snow now reaching up to my knees

My turn

With one sweep of my hand, I manifested snowmen very much like Olaf

I even gave them life so that they could play with the children, who were now sticking their tongues out to catch falling snowflakes

"This is really fun!" One of them yelled out, jumping up and down

At that, Jack did this little happy dance in midair

I guess being the Guardian of Fun meant getting kids to have fun as well

"Let's not lose hope guys!" Another one shouted

"Yeah! Have faith that we will someday be loved by families of our very own!" One shouted inspirationally

A tear escape my eye

After a little while more of snowball fighting and ice skating, the children eventually dozed off to sleep on the icy, but warm beds Jack and I manifested for them

I patted one child's hair and kissed his forehead

He smiled in his slumber

I sighed happily

"Well let's go." I turned to face Jack

"Yeah." He smiled at me

He offered his hand to me and I gladly took it

We quietly flew to the door, out of the room, through another room, and finally out the exit, unseen

I took one last look at the orphanage, smiling brightly

Author Note - I'm soooo sorry for not updating it didn't let me publish chapter 6! I hoped u guys liked this chapter! Once again: surry for not updating!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa's POV

The crew was waiting for us in the main room when Jack and I got back from the mission

We were both grinning like - excuse my manners - morons when we came in

Bunny raised his eyebrows at our odd behavior

"You guys seem in a good mood." He stated suspiciously

"Duh. We completed the mission." Jack went over to Bunny and tapped his furry forehead with his knuckles, "Dumbass."

Bunny then head-butted Jack

I heard that a bunny's head was supposed to be like cotton, hardly solid at all. In my kingdom, there were absolutely no bunnies at all but I knew what they looked like

Since Bunny was a huge one, he had to have a harder head

Bunny sent Jack somersaulting backwards into a pile of toys sitting on a hardwood table

I twitched uncontrollably

Ouch. That had to hurt

"Damn you bun-buns!" Jack poked his head out of the pile of toys he was now surrounded by, "I'm gonna get you for that!"

Bun buns? What kind of nickname is that?

I thought to myself

I just shook my head

Jack curled his fist into a ball a waved it angrily at Bunny

Bunny then charged at Jack, who was trying to step out and off the table flooded with play things

When he saw that Bunny was charging full speed at him, he grinned playfully and charged ahead too

Just when their heads were about to meet, North stepped in between them and stuck out his left hand to Jacks's face and his right hand to Bunny's head

Seriously. Do these guys think they're pro wrestlers at WWE or something?

I turned my head and rolled my eyes, arms crossed

"Oi North! Whaddya think you're doing?" I heard Bunny irritatingly saying to North. His voice was muffled

"This is between Bun-buns and I." Jack's voice was muffled too

"Vu guys're vorse than vive vear olds crossing ve street." North flatly replied. He had removed his large hands from the two's faces. Speaking of Jack and Bunny, when North let them go, they were kneeling on the ground rubbing their now flat faces

I sighed. I was going to have to get used to this

"Psst." I heard a whisper from behind me. Someone tapped my shoulder gently

I turned around to find Tooth pointing at one of the many doors in the main room

"Wanna get out of here?" She grinned at me

"Yeah." I replied

She took my hand and lead me to the door she pointed at

She opened it and went through it, pulling me with her

Before I could fully pass through the doorway, I took one last long look around the room

North, Bunny, And Jack were still having their little catfight. There were yetis casually walking around the room, ignoring the boys like it was usual for them to act like total -please excuse my language- stupid heads

"Looking for Sandy?" Tooth noticed me looking around

I nodded

"Don't worry. He's just out sending good dreams to the children around the world." She smiled warmly at me, "He is the guardian of dreams after all."

"Oh." I simply replied

Tooth closed the door behind us, which was soundproof, taking that I could no longer hear the boys quabbling

She took a seat in one of the chairs beside me

"We have a lot more to talk about other than being a guardian." She told me

I just nodded understandingly

Great. More talking. Well, it's not that I hate talking. It's just that I had to make tons of speeches for Arendelle when I was queen. And it was really, how do I say this, boring

"I wanted to talk about people's belief in you." I wondered what that meant. I never really thought about it before

"What do you mean?" I asked Tooth

"Well..." She trailed off, obviously thinking of how she should put her explanation

"People have to believe in you in order to see you. Like physicslly see you, touch you, feel you, and hear you." She said matter-of-factly

I thought I understood

Back at the orphanage when Jack and I were playing with the children, they didn't even look at us. Well their eyes did pass us, but they saw right through us

"I understand." I replied

She shook her head

"No, you don't."

She must have seen the surprised look on my face because she was quick to explain

"Well you see Elsa..." She started to say

"Let's put it like this. Do you want to see your sister?"

I froze, making direct eye contact with Tooth. How could she mention Anna at a time like this?

"I'm sorry for bringing it up but I need to know." She said apologetically

I nodded

"Of course I want to see her. I haven't seen her since, well, you know..." I trailed off

She nodded, understanding that I didn't want her to push the subject further

An awkward silence filled the room

Suddenly I understood

Tooth was basically telling me that Anna wouldn't be able to see me, even if I went to visit her

I started to panick

I stood up with pure horror on my face

"But she has to see me!" I blurted out

Tooth stood up too, taking my hands in hers

"Don't worry Elsa. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, but there is!" I shouted angrily, withdrawing my hands, "I just found out that I can't talk with my sister anymore! What's there to worry about?"

I added a bit of sarcasm at the last part

I started pacing back and forth

"Please, calm down." She desperately told me, "You don't understand."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her

She breathed a small sigh of relief

"Elsa, there's really nothing to worry about." She said again, "Since we both know for sure that your sister loves you, there's a ninety-nine point nine percent that Anna can alread see you."

My anger started to drain away

"So if we went to Arendelle right this minute, do you think she'll even notice me?" I asked Tooth

She nodded in reply

Now it was my turn to breath a sigh of relief

"You're right. She can see me for sure." I walked closer to her and took her hands

"Sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted." I said with this foolish grin on my face

"It's okay. I would have done the same too if it were me." She smiled back at me

"So." I tried casually to say, "When can I go find Anna?"

"Maybe right now. Since the boys are too busy doing their thing." She laughed and I laughed with her

"Really?" I said once my laughter went away and I was able to breathe again,

"I can go see Anna?"

"Yeah." She smiled brightly, "Really. You can."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!" I practically frolicked all around the room, hopping and skipping with my hands waving in the air

Tooth just laughed and caught up to my speed

She linked her arm with mine and skipped along out the room with me, smiles on our faces

Tooth's POV

Elsa had totally freaked when she thought her sister wouldn't be able to see her

She had started getting all angry and stuff

Steam practically blew out of her ears and nostrils

I laughed nervously, imagining her with devil ears and a tail

But I also thought that Elsa cared much to care if her sister would deem her invisible. I thought it was cute, her reaction and all

I had started to explain that her sister would be able to see her, and she immediately calmed down

Jesus, if she was allowed to go on a rampage for another thirty minutes in public then people would think she was a woman on her period

Literally

I sighed as we both walked through the doorway, arms linked together

The first thing I saw was the now messed up room

I gasped as I looked around the area

The room looked like a tornado had hit it. Several tables were broken, split in half with their legs cracked. Luckily only a few toys had had their fair share of damage. The walls had scratches on them and footprints flooding the ceiling. And in the middle of the entire mess was none other than the trouble trio

I heard Elsa groan beside me and I did too

The girl was going to have to get used to all this crazy shit that happened around here daily

I walked over to the boys, leaving Elsa's side

They were all sitting cross legged on the floor, atop a pile of shredded teddy bears. They had their backs facing each other

Gosh they are such babies

Somehow, I managed to grab all of their ears with my one hand

"Sorry sorry!" Bunny frantically said

"I didn't vo anyving!" North said, wincing at how hard I was pinching his ear

"Useless against girls." I heard Jack mutter under his breath

I smacked him upside the head with my free hand

I glanced over my shoulder to look at Elsa, embarassed that she had to see this

She was giggling uncontrollably

I turned my attention back to the troublemakers

"Look what you guys did to the workshop!" I shouted angrily

"Don't pull out our teeth!" They said in unison

I smirked

"Oh I will if you don't stop acting like immature children."

"You guys had better watch out." Elsa had appeared beside me, laughing

"Not funny." Jack said looking at Elsa, trying to pull of an innocent look pouting his lips

But she just rolled her eyes and turned to me

"I'll take care of this. You can go get some of your fairies to help us clean all of this up." She motioned her hand around the messed up room

I nodded and let go of the boy's ears

I leaped into the air to get my wings going and flew towards one of the windows in the room

Fortunately it wasn't cracked

Before flying out, I took one last look at Elsa

She was moving closer towards the boys, rubbing her hands together

North, Bunny, and Jack all looked like they wanted to crawl in a hole right now

"You naughty boys need a good smacking." Was the last I thing heard

Author Note - Ooohhh the boys are in trouble xD no school on monday woot woot! Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa's POV

After the fairies, yetis, guardians, and I finished cleaning up the messed up room, we took a little trip to Arendelle

Not wanting to see Anna just yet, I lead the guardians to my ice castle

They all stared in awe at my incredible work, especially Jack

They all climbed the steps, the only thing connecting the snowy mountain area to the flat plain ground

Instead of walking, Jack and I flew towards one of the windows in my castle

While the others were downstairs marveling at my creations, Jack and I flew towards the balcony outside of my room

Jack helped me up onto the stilt

Then we just sat together staring at the horizon, silence between us

Jack broke the silence after a while

"So..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say

I turned to look at him to find he was already staring at me intensely

"I never knew there was someone out there like me." He said

I nodded in agreement

"You know, the powers and all that."

I nodded again

"Elsa... Ever since I saw you I thought that you were the most beautiful woman on the planet."

I blushed at that and turned away, not wanting him to see my red face

"Anything you wanna say to me?" He nudged my hand playfully

I thought for a second, not wanting to say anything at all, let alone the truth

"You're the most cutest guy I've ever seen." I blurted out before I could stop myself

I immediately covered my mouth with my hand, awfully aware of what I just said

Jack got all starry eyed at me

"Ha ha.. Well I got to go, um, do stuff." I laughed nervously

Then i jumped down from the stilt

Without turning back, I opened the doors leading into my room from the balcony. I kept my head up high and walked right into my room and closed the doors behind me without looking at Jack

I then went downstairs to where the others were

'Stupid woman.' I repeated to myself over and over again while walking down the steps

When I got to the bottom of my staircase, I found Tooth admiring the white snow covering almost everything, and the boys having a snowball fight

Typical

Anyway, I walked over to Tooth and tapped her on the shoulder

She turned around

"Oh, hello Elsa." She said when she realized it was me

"Hello Tooth." I said back smiling

"I like your palace. It's soooooo white! My fairies would have loved it here!" She exclaimed motioning around my castle

I nodded

"So.." I started, "When can I see Anna?"

"Oh, that." She paused, "I guess you can go see her right now considering everyone else is busy."

I nodded with a serious expression on my face. But inside I was doing my snoopy happy dance

"Let's try to get out without the boys noticing us." I snickered

"Yeah." She grinned back at me

I whistled twice

My enormous snow-made bodyguard immediately came out of nowhere and stopped in front of me

I hadn't named him yet, so I just whistled whenever I needed him to take care of things

"Can you cover for us?" I asked him nicely

He nodded and walked away

"Let's go." I heard Tooth say

Tooth's POV

Elsa and I managed to escape the castle without anyone spotting us.

Elsa had manifested a small hole in a small space behind the staircase leading outside

We crept through the hole without making any sounds

It took us about half an hour to get through the snowy mountains and down to the village

Just in case anyone was capable of seeing us, we crept behind buildings and stayed hidden in the shadows

When we got to the Arendelle castle, Elsa told me that she knew all the secret caverns, doors, and corners in the palace

"I've lived here my whole entire life, so it's not really hard for me to memorize the castle map." She said quietly

"Is there a secret door outside or something?" I asked her, equally as silent

"Yes actually." She paused than said, "Follow me."

There weren't many people around the castle at the time, so we had a huge advantage

Elsa lead me to a stack of large square boxes

She walked over to a lone box and set her hands on its side

"Help me with this." She said, trying to push the box by herself

I walked over to her side and set my hands on the box too

I pushed with all my might

With our efforts, the box moved slightly at every push we sent at it

When the box was fully moved, I looked down

There was a trapdoor lying beneath the box all along

Elsa bent down and wrapped one hand around the handle and opened the trapdoor. It would have been completely dark if it weren't for the torches lining the walls that I could see

The tunnel went slightly downwards, and then eventually got straight like any other hallway

"I'll go first." Elsa told me, hopping down the trapdoor

"Wait for me!" I frantically said not wanting to be left alone here, especially not in Arendelle

Once I got through the trapdoor, I took the inside handle and pulled on it to close the trapdoor

After doing that, I proceeded in following Elsa

I looked around at the cobblestone walls surrounding every side of me

It was a good thing I didn't have claustrophobia. I would have suffocated right here on the spot and caved in

There were dimly lit torches lighting the way. Without them, Elsa and I would have been wrapped completely in the seemingly endless darkness

After what seemed like an eternity, we approached a wooden door just large enough for someone the size of Elsa and I to go through it

Elsa gripped the handle for a while and then slowly turned it, trying not to make any noise. If we created the slightest bit of sound, someone could hear us and go looking for us. We couldn't get caught now, not after Elsa was literally this close to seeing her sister

She peeked her head out the door

After looking around and confirming that nobody just so happened to pass by and see us, she turned to me and nodded her head at me

She silently slipped through the door, practically tip-toeing

I followed closely behind her

When I quietly closed the door behind me, I looked up to observe my surroundings

'Wow' I thought

So this was what the inside of a palace looked like

There were millions of paintings of royal looking people lining the endless halls. The carpet had this gold floral pattern on it. There were several little round tables complete with two royal chairs spotting along the halls. There were not many windows, and where there was, a curtain covered it up

"Follow me." Elsa said, snapping me out of my daze, "I know where Anna's room is."

"Okay." I whispered in response

She grabbed my hand and fast walked, leading me through the maze-like corriders of the castle

I found us upon a door once Elsa stopped

"Is this your sister's room?" I asked her while eyeing the door and its wood patterns

She nodded

I heard her take a sharp intake of air and tapped lightly on the door

"Who is it?" A muffled voice from behind the door said

"A-a maid ma'am." Elsa replied, chickening out from telling her sister it was actually her

"You may come in." Her sister said

Elsa slowly turned the knob and went inside, and I followed behind her

There was an orange haired girl sitting upon a royal looking bed reading a book

When she looked up to glance at Elsa, she gasped

"E-Elsa?!" She stammered, at a loss for words

She then jumped up from her bed and flung herself at Elsa, wounding her arms tightly on her

"Yep. It's me Anna." Elsa said, she too wrapping her arms around her beloved sister

"I guess her sister can't see me." I mumbled to myself, seeing that she saw right through me

"I have so many things to tell you!" Elsa exclaimed pulling away from their sisterly hug

"Me too!" Anna replied, a wide smile plastered onto her face

"You go first!" Elsa said, making a gesture with her hand motioning for Anna to break her news

"Okay, okay! Hans finally got caught in the act! Right after he, well you know did you-know-what to you, the palace guards caught him in the middle of the woods! We won't have to worry anymore!" Anna squealed with delight

This Hans person must have been the one who shot Elsa, who protected Anna

"That's great!" Elsa said, her face lighting up at the news, "Wanna hear what I have to say?"

"Sure!" Anna replied

"Well I didn't really die. I got revived by well um the Man in the Moon. He turned me into a spirit and a guardian. Guardians are immortal people who protect all the children of the world. I'm one of them now."

Anna's smile slowly faded, turning into a frown

"What? Is there something wrong?" Elsa urgently said

"If your're immortal... Than where will that put me?" Anna carefully said

I froze on the spot. I hadn't thought of that before

Elsa froze too, slightly turning her head back to glance at me with horrified eyes

"I-I never t-thought a-about that b-before." Elsa stammed nervously

"I'll... I'll grow old... Without you?" Anna said on the verge of breaking into tears of sadness

"I guess so." Elsa suddenly looked stiff and walked across the room to stare out the window

After a moment of silence, Anna broke into a fit

"What?! Don't you care about me? Do you not care that someday I'll die? And you won't be by my side?" She cried out

"I guess its only meant to be." Elsa's cold reply only sent Anna on a new wave of tears

I flew over to Elsa's side. I peeked at her face, surprised to find pain and anguish painted on her face. Her eyes were endless dark pits of never ending sadness

"She may not be here anymore one day, but she'll always be here." I quietly said, placing a small hand on my heart

Elsa turned to me, dimming hope in her eyes

She then sighed

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." She whispered to me

She turned to walk towards and face Anna

"We're sisters right?" Elsa said with confidence in her voice

Anna looked up at her with innocent eyes. She nodded while Elsa wiped a few of her falling tears away

"Then no one can break our strong bond. Not even death." Elsa smiled down at her, "If you're lucky, the Man in the Moon might even make you immortal too."

Anna's face quickly lightened up

"Oh my god, really?" She said in a small voice

Elsa nodded

Anna then pulled her into a tight hug again

I looked once out the way, noticing that it was getting really dark out. The boys would suspect something and try to go looking for us

"Elsa. We need to go." I reluctantly said, feeling guilty for cutting their sisterly reunion short

She looked at me with understanding in her eyes

"Listen Anna I need to get back. I'll visit sometime okay?" She said while squeezing her sister's hand one last time

"Okay. Please visit me again too." Anna smiled

"Sure will." Elsa replied smiling back

*10 Minutes Later*

Elsa and I were walking back to her ice castle, having solved the problem with her sister

"That went well." I said

"Yeah. And one more thing." She said smiling at me

"What is it?" I said

"Thank you. For bringing me to see my sister." She added a quick hug

"Anytime." I grinned at her, "Now, we have to hurry or the boys will make a mess of your castle!"

We both laughed

Author Note - Sorry if this chapter's short! But at least Anna's out of the picture (no offence Anna). Now There will be more Jelsaaaaaaa!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa's POV

I was taking a walk through Bunny's enchanted garden or something. This place was full of Easter eggs. Jack was with me too

Bunny had let us stroll through his domain, as long as we didn't do anything to his precious eggs. Its not like he can't make new ones...

Anyway, Jack and I were silent as we made way for an egg with pink and yellow zig zag patterns

As soon as the egg disappeared around the corner of a big bush, Jack turned to me with determined eyes, almost startling me

"Listen Elsa, I.." He hesitated and I immediately panicked inwardly. Is he mad at me? What did I do? Is he angry?

"What did I do? I didn't do anything." I said matter-of-factly

"That's exactly the point.", He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "You're not doing anything."

"What do you mean I'm not doing anything?" I said with a confused and puzzled look on my face

"I told you I liked you and yet... And yet you continue to treat me as a friend." He gave me a look, "Tell me, have I officialy been friendzoned?"

Now, I know that I'm not good with modern phrases these days. But the Guardians helped me with some. To friendzone someone means to see them as a friend, nothing more. Usually this had to do with romance involved things like a girl rejecting a boy asking them out

Was Jack telling me he didn't like me not liking him? Well, I like Jack but I don't know them all that much... In Arendelle, men asked women out on dates to get to know each other first before going to the next level, not going on a one shot. Stupid modern... I don't know

Jack was still staring at me, eyebrows raised in question. God he's so cute when he does that...

"I um..." I averted my gaze to focus on some eggs playing near by

Jack suddenly took a step uncomfortably close to me. I backed away. He took another step towards me. I backed up faster but he kept moving forward. He backed me up against a green leafy wall. He placed his hands on either side of my head so I couldn't move away from him

'Oh no.' I thought while my heart raced in my chest. 'What's he going to do to me.'

"You know.." Jack said with his head bowed low and his snow white bangs covering his shadowed face, "I'm not one to force but you leave me no choice."

Without any warning, he raised his head up, gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head towards him, and leaned in

I was frozen on the spot. 'He's going to kiss me!', I panicked but didn't move an inch

'Let him.' A faded voice from the back of my head said wistfully

'But-' I thought back but the voice cut me off

"Let him.' The voice repeated then disappeared completely

I took a deep breath and looked up to see that Jack was hesitating, waiting for me to let it go and close my eyes. His face was centimeters away from mine...

We both just stood there staring into each other's eyes until I sighed quietly and slowly closed my eyes

Instantly I felt Jack's breath warm my face

I felt his lips come up against mine, cold but that was just about my own temperature

My heart felt like it was going to explode inside my chest, it was beating so hard against my ribs

His lips moved softly against mine, me following his motions

I leaned deeper into the kiss and hooked my hands around his neck. His arms removed themselves from the wall and snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him as close as he could

The moment lasted for what seemed like an eternity until we both heard an obviously fake cough nearby

I instinctivly pushed Jack from me gently, not wanting to hurt his feelings

I turned to see Bunny standing a few feet behind Jack. I blushed furiously at being caught in the act, especially with Jack

Jack laughed nervously, running a hand through his white hair. "We were just... Uh.. Heh heh..."

"I get it, I get it." Bunny wiggled his eyebrows which caused me to roll my eyes while still blushing beet red

He then walked away while laughing mischieviously to himself

"Er.." I didn't want an awkward silence to start

"Well.. Shall we go?" Jack smiled goofily(AN- If thats even a word lol) , offering his hand to me

"S-sure.." I stammered and took his hand

We walked through a leafy arch leading out of Bunny egg garden

Author Note - I am sorrrryyyyy ittsss soooo shortttttttt! i had like nooo time! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I'L TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTER EXTRA LONG AND WILL HAVE IT OUT BY THURSDAY OR FRIDAY


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elsa's POV

I was sitting on my bed in my second ice castle near North's workshop

It had been almost a week since Jack and I kissed. We acted as though absolutely nothing had happened between us, despite Bunny's constant teases and reminders

I have to say, it kind of hurts. Since our little kiss, it seems that Jack has been avoiding me these past few days. Could it be because of our kiss? Did it bother him?

I sighed

Why was I even bothered about these things? Its not like I have any romantic feelings towards Jack.. Did I?

Well if I did, then I would be pacing around in my room thinking if Jack would ever acknowledge me again. And yet, here I am, unsure about my affections towards Jack

Honestly, I don't know how I feel towards Jack. He's a nice guy and all, but I'm supposed to be a Queen. I need a proper gentleman, not a troublemaker. I have never been in a relationship before. Ever. I seriously don't understand how to be commited to someone

My long gone parents were an example, but I just thought you didn't have to love someone to marry them. I had never seen my parents display a public show of affection for each other

...

... Why don't I understand?...

...

Gosh, my head's hurting from all this intense thinking. I should go take a nap

I lied back onto the bed and closed my eyes. For a few minutes I just lyed there, thinking about the concepts of the universe. Then I started to doze off

*•*•*•*•Dream•*•*•*•*

I was standing in this winter-infested field covered entirely in deep snow. I could barely see the grass, let alone the bushes or trees out in the distance

I walked around in circles for a little while, not knowing what to do. Then Jack flew up in front of me from out of nowhere

I stumbled back in shock but quickly recovered

"J-Jack?" I stammered reaching out to him with my hand

"Elsa.." He said back, he too reaching out to clasp my hand in his

Then the next thing I knew, darkness took over the whole sky. The snow turned gray. I heard cackling coming from the trees surrounding the field

Jack pushed me protectively behind him

I saw a figure coming out from the shadows of the trees

When it was close enough to figure out what it was, I saw that it was a man. A really tall man. Everything about him was dreary and depressing and he was wearing this black nightgown or something. His hair was as black as his endless pits for eyes. Even his skin was grayish blackish. He was grinning evilly

"Ahh, another one..." He looked out in the distance thoughtfully, "Give her to me."

"Hell no!" Jack gritted his teeth and held his arms out in front of me as if to block the strange man away from me

"She'll leave you for me soon just like the others!" The man creepily laughed in excitement

"I'm not giving her to you!" Jack pointed his staff at the man and ice striked out at him from the staff

The man easily made the ice dissipate with a wave of his hand and with another motion, these scary looking horses appeared out of thin air. They were heading straight towards me

Just as one was about to reach me, Jack jumped in front of me

When he and the horse collided, Jack got engulfed in dark mist and disappeared

I could tell something bad happened to him

Before I could scream out his name, I started to wake up

*•*•*•*•Dream End •*•*•*•*

I jolted awake, gasping

I was in my room. Not in the field

I had to talk to someone about this

Who was that mysterious man?

Author Note - I know, its Saturday and its short. But I had to give you guys something! I just dont have enough freaking time ughhhhh


End file.
